guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ether Prodigy
only problem with that is that ether prodigy is energy storage - a /e could only have 5 seconds of this ability, making it awful as a secondary. :Agreed. Removed. --Fyren 15:55, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::I agree as well. A w/e would get all of 10 energy over 5 seconds with EP, and then suffer exhaustion. The warrior could only do this once or twice, since a character with 20 energy can't take too many hits of exhaustion. The exhaustion would take 30 seconds to wear off, meaning the warrior could cast EP once every 30 seconds. 10 energy over 30 seconds is the same as one additional pip of energy regen, at the cost of constant exhaustion.--Kiiron 08:23, 9 December 2005 (UTC) :::See what happens when you think you've got a good idea at three in the morning. I removed the damage I inflicted. Kessel 22:22, 10 December 2005 (UTC) Since all the values seem to be sequential, can we go out on a limb and say that 17 would be 22 secs? --Zerris 23:17, 12 December 2005 (UTC) :If it's really, really obvious, sure. Otherwise use this and plug in verified values for 0 and 15. Should be easy to figure out, but there's a little more info about it at Talk:Skill details#General formula. --Fyren 00:12, 13 December 2005 (UTC) ::Er, and what I said over at Talk:Aura of Restoration. --Fyren 00:27, 13 December 2005 (UTC) Rewrote the added notes. Limitless isn't a very good way to describe it, since it's not particularly difficult to spend the incoming energy. Lightning strike, lighting orb, and enervating charge can burn through 80 energy in just 18s. Blinding flash in particular can eat up energy. There's plenty of spells in any element that will go through prodigy's energy. --Fyren 00:51, 13 December 2005 (UTC) The line on energy spent per second spamming flare and fireball does not take into account aftercast. --128.171.230.38 15:25, 13 May 2006 (CDT) Notes I purged out a chunk of the notes due to redundancy (the second note about 3.3 energy/s), questionable nature (rebirth and ether lord), or obviousness ("use this for a burst of energy"). --68.142.14.106 19:08, 4 August 2006 (CDT) can someone explain how enchantment removal is a related article? Mr Dan 14:36, 9 December 2006 (CST) :The skill causes you to lose all enchantments. Zaboomafoo 20:03, 12 December 2006 (CST) Recasting and Me Sooo I was having fun with echo after I capped it, and I echod Prodigy. I got exhaustion down to 0. When I recast at five, the old enchant took its damage off of me, which was 0 because I had 0 energy after casting. But, it didn't label it. Should we put a wierd technical note concerning that in there? ._o --Blastedt(Talk) 21:35, 8 December 2006 (CST) Nothing wrong there, 0 damage never shows what caused the damage. Look at life bond: :when there IS damage, it shows it as being life bond damage :when there ISN'T damage, it just has a 0 :) 24.77.129.8 19:08, 11 July 2007 (CDT) dodging damage you could avoid taking damage by filling your bar with exhaustion! great idea, eh? or just switch to an energy hiding weapon set right before it ends. i like my first idea better though. Mr Dan 14:34, 9 December 2006 (CST) Are you talking about my previous comment? My point was, it says -(damage) (Ether Prodigy), but if you take 0 damage, it just says 0. --Blastedt(Talk) 18:54, 9 December 2006 (CST) use protective spirit, hide your energy ? yea sure. congratulations this is the worst elite in gw because it was overnerfed for the sake of PvP balance :What? This skill has been changed twice. The first change made it better. The second change had it go from 2 damage to 3 damage which made no difference at all. This was widely used until Nightfall which introduced alternatives to heal party and blinding flash. --Fyren 12:38, 17 February 2007 (CST) If the damage can't be decreased, should we consider it as life stealing?System Of A Guild 11:49, 24 February 2007 (CST) :Not life stealing but just loss of health like from Shadow Form imo--64.230.107.131 16:48, 24 February 2007 (CST) 57? There's a note that says this gives 2 energy per second for its duration, which can be 57 energy for elementalists with 12 energy storage. What? 17 X 2 is not and never will be 57, thank you very much. Arkhar 14:43, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :No, that's not actually what the note says. --Fyren 16:51, 1 April 2007 (CDT) yes that line is confusing. after i read the discussion page i went and had to read it 3 times before i made any sense of what it was saying. they mean total of all your energy regen after using this enchant (4+6regen) u gain 57e in 17seconds. (3*17=51e + 1/3*17=2/3e)=57e Damage This is one of the few self-spiking skills available in the game. say you have around 100 energy (which is very much possible) and you use this at max energy. that's 300 damage you will be taking (woot) and if you have enough superior runes you could kill yourself in about two seconds (use a self enchant removal when ur energy gets maxxed again. yay for us folks with too much time on our hands. [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] (Talk) 16:23, 12 May 2007 (CDT) u suggesting this replace bip for saccing? :O could be used like that I guess... — ~Soqed Hozi~ 17:06, 23 May 2007 (CDT) Problem I'm using this on my E/Mo flagrunner and I seem to have a problem spamming Heal PArty. I can't spam it until I hit 20 energy (although it only spends 15). I can't use it with 16 energy but I can at 21 but it spends 15 all the same. :Cus when you hold the flag (Or any bundle) you lose the energy bonus from your weapons, which causes a defecit which isnt shown by your Energy bar. Ritualists have the same problems (sorry I know you most likely wrote this several years ago but theres the info for people asking the same question) Aura of Holy Might 22:41, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hardest Skill Ever To cap I've been trying to get this skill with henchies and heroes for a week now and we keep dieing because heroes and henchies don't have infused armor. Maybe add in notes it's easier to cap by just using a tome instead of going and trying to cap from Jyth Sprayburst.Fire Tock 21:25, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :Henchies have infused armor in Fire Islands... --Gimmethegepgun 21:26, 5 September 2007 (CDT) oh lol, huh, well maybe they're just really bad henchies.Fire Tock 18:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) As I was trying to get my Skill Hunter Titel, for some reason this boss never spawns in front of the gate. It took me 12 times before I had him there :) When I was going for the monk and the mesmer that have the same spawn location, it took me again 12 times, and for the monk 7 times. The chance should be 1 on 3. Anybody else experienced this problem? They have infused armor and while it is a ''tedious skill to cap, with patience it is not hard at all. You just need to learn better how to use henchmen. Just like capping Jagged Bones before EotN came out...speaking of which, who knows, maybe there is an easier place in EotN to cap Ether Prodigy? (T/ ) 18:31, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :Read the article of this page and you will find out that this can be capped in EoTN... lol - Joshgt2 03:54, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Heroes do have infused armour.... --Ckal Ktak 13:57, 25 November 2007 (UTC) :::i said that back in september, before EoTn came out.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 21:14, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::So? Heroes and Henches always had infused armor... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 6 June 2008 (UTC) : Heros and henches have infused armor on the ring of fire islands! Yay! 4th person to say it! 21:21, 6 June 2008 (UTC) glyph action so, what happens if someone were to use glyph of essence right before recasting this skill? well, that does seem pointless, why not use a long cast skill with the glyph for energy drain? but anyone think it would work? --Uberxman1028 02:10, 12 January 2008 (UTC)uberxman1028 :That's a good question, I'll go test --Gimmethegepgun 02:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC) ::The energy is lost before Ether Prodigy casts, so you won't get hurt --Gimmethegepgun 02:34, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Dangerous as hell With EOTN Mesmers received Aneurysm.. Anyone see where I'm going with this? Anyways, imagine a situation with an ele with flat 80 energy total, using this at 5 energy to get the regen, then a mesmer at 15 (just for round numbers) domination casts Aneurysm on the ele, if the exhaustion counts (not sure) then that's a spike of 210 damage, and if followed up by a Shatter Enchantment, the Ele takes further 100 damage and for the ending of Ether Prodigy, another 210 damage, for a grand total of 520 damage in just about 2 seconds! HURT OR WHAT! Anyways, that's just a notice at the potential lethality in using this when facing Domination mesmers (not that they're not lethal anyways). But then think if the ele has even more energy, like 115 which would be insane, but not impossible at all, they'd be taking 315+315+100 damage, to a massive total of 730 health lost. Care should be taken when using this skill, especially when fighting mesmers, not that it was the case before, but still. -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :Checked, Exhaustion does not count to the damage, so add 30 damage to the first calculation, making it 550 damage taken, and 30 to the second aswell to make it 760. -- Angelo ::Sounds painful, which is why you should be running the new Ether Renewal instead. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 15:24, 21 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think you mistyped: "Aneurysm combines very well with Arcane Languor against Monks and other spell-spammers in PvP. The spell still takes into account the opponents maximum energy even if part of it is covered by Exhaustion, meaning Aneurysm will still deal full damage." And judging by the fact that you say add damage, seems that the word "don't" just crept in there by accident. I sympathize with you though, but aneurysm is rare in PvP, and even then, there are much better elites for ele energy management now, unfortunately. I wish there would be more than Ether Prism for viable builds, but all other energy management elites have been nerfed into oblivion. --GW-Seventh 03:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Ether Prodigy has never really been used, mostly because people are incompetent with it. Ether Renewal was rightly nerfed; anyone who's used it in PvE knows how ridiculous it is. Glyph of Energy is an alternative form of energy management that is hard to compare with the others. Mind Blast is still great. Elemental Attunement has never been nerfed since it's fragile... while it's up you have no problems. Energy Boon was arguably buffed, though I am not sure if the actual energy gain/second increased. And, hey, Aura of Restoration change made energy management easier than ever. Not to mention Glowing Gaze and its counterparts, and GoLE... (T/ ) 04:32, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I generally take Shock Arrow to manage energy on my Ele, since it's now reliant on ES rank, rather than Air Magic. I love FC-abuse-nerfs :> I loved playing EP/HP Ele back in the old days of GvG. Running the flag in time and helping the Heal Other Monk manage redbars was fun. --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:23, 23 March 2009 (UTC) "There is no way to prevent the health loss from this skill, as it is not damage." Lies! Lies I tell you! Obviously, the way to prevent the health loss is to have zero energy when the skill ends. Durf. Qing Guang 08:19, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC)